1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk apparatus that plays back information stored in a disk. More particularly, it relates to a disk apparatus that can be used with being mounted in a moving object, such as a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Although a related art disk apparatus is provided with a disk conveying plate that moves toward an inner side of the disk apparatus when conveying a disk to a playback position within the disk apparatus, and that retracts from an area in the vicinity of the disk when playing back the disk placed at the playback position, the related art disk apparatus does not lock the disk conveying plate at a predetermined position when conveying the disk to the playback position within the disk apparatus.
Conventionally, there has been provided a recording and reproducing apparatus, as disclosed in, for example, patent reference 1, which can contain two or more disk cartridges each of which accommodates a disk therein, and which can record information on a disk and play back a disk. Although the prior art recording and reproducing apparatus includes an MD locking mechanism for locking an MD (or mini disk) to a caddy, an MD lock releasing mechanism for releasing the locking of the MD to the caddy, and an MD detecting mechanism for detecting whether or not a caddy has been loaded, it has no locking mechanism for locking a disk conveying plate.
[Patent reference 1] JP,09-274760,A (see paragraphs 0027 to 0033, and FIGS. 4 to 7)
The prior art disk apparatus moves the disk conveying plate to an inner side thereof in order to convey a disk to the playback position therein, but it does not lock the disk conveying plate at the position to which the disk conveying plate has been moved. A problem with the prior art disk apparatus is therefore that, when a certain force is exerted upon the disk conveying plate and the disk conveying plate therefore moves in a backward direction when conveying the disk to the predetermined playback position, the disk conveying plate cannot convey the disk to the predetermined playback position.